<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampyr by notallbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563775">Vampyr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees'>notallbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Rough Kissing, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The hour was already late as Hubert bribed his way into the club, but the party within showed no signs of waning. The hand that had pocketed his gold quickly vanished, but not before waving Hubert in the direction of his quarry.</p>
  <p>As he approached the raucous party being thrown in the adjoining room, Hubert clutched his tome more tightly within his coat. He had tracked this particular monster for weeks, but the creature had cleverly evaded him. Finally, Hubert had gotten word that the vile lot of them would be holed up at this so called gentleman's club for the evening, and he'd come to finally complete his work and rid the world of the scourge that was Ferdinand von Aegir.</p>
</blockquote>

<p>Hubert won't let anything as foolish as sentiment come between him and his work, but Ferdinand proves to be rather more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampyr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/gifts">Rinoa11</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy bday rinny i adore u</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hour was already late as Hubert bribed his way into the club, but the party within showed no signs of waning. The hand that had pocketed his gold quickly vanished, but not before waving Hubert in the direction of his quarry.</p><p>As he approached the raucous party being thrown in the adjoining room, Hubert clutched his tome more tightly within his coat. He had tracked this particular monster for weeks, but the creature had cleverly evaded him. Finally, Hubert had gotten word that the vile lot of them would be holed up at this so called gentleman's club for the evening, and he'd come to finally complete his work and rid the world of the scourge that was Ferdinand von Aegir.</p><p>A drink was pressed into his hand as he entered the room, his presence not even questioned. He sneered as he poured the wine into a nearby potted plant; these creatures were as foolish as they were foul. Still, at least that made his role tonight easier. </p><p>Hubert kept the dregs of his drink and pretended to enjoy it as he circled the busy room, searching for his quarry. He saw no sign that the creatures were yet indulging themselves in wine of a more carnal nature, but he didn't doubt that they would be before long. Growing tired of searching, Hubert caught an inebriated young woman by the elbow and questioned her as to the Duke's whereabouts. </p><p>"Why, he's in the private room upstairs," she said, eyeing Hubert as one might a large, unpleasant rodent. "What business ha'thee with the young Lord?"</p><p>"Business I'd sooner keep private, good woman," Hubert said, his voice skirting the edge of politeness. </p><p>She shrugged. "Suit yourself. Take the stairs behind that tapestry."</p><p>Following her directions, Hubert pulled aside a lewd tapestry and began to climb a shallow staircase. He could hear voices and laughter as he ascended, the sound of the party below dimming to be replaced with the more intimate sounds above. Now, surely, Hubert would find what he sought, although he did not relish the thought of stumbling upon a nest of demons gorging themselves. At the top of the staircase he reached a set of gauzy curtains, which he brushed aside and stepped through. The lighting was much lower, but he could make out the languorous shapes of couples entwined on low settees; in some cases, three or more lay entangled, and the urgent sounds of lovemaking mingled with the low chatter and laughter that filled the room. </p><p>There were much fewer people up here, and there was nowhere for Hubert to hide and observe. He would have to find his mark quickly and make his move, before they discovered what he was. He turned about, searching for von Aegir. They hadn't met in many years, yet Hubert was sure he would know him still. </p><p>"Dear me, don't tell me you're standing here without anything to drink?"</p><p>Hubert glanced back in surprise at the rich voice behind him. He'd been foolish to let his guard down for even a moment; the man—no, the <i>demon</i> had clearly had little difficulty in sneaking up on him. But his eyes widened when he saw the man behind him clearly; he once short hair now fell about his shoulders, long and luscious, while his eyes were like deep pools in the darkness. All trace of boyish youth were gone from his face, no doubt thanks to his transformation, but his countenance was still deceptively kind, his eyebrows soft, almost inviting Hubert to stroke them. He swallowed thickly, gathering himself. </p><p>"Ferdinand von Aegir," he said coldly, even if his voice cracked a little and ruined the effect.</p><p>Ferdinand's inhumanly pretty face broke into a smile. "As I live and breathe," he exclaimed, without a trace of irony. "Hubert von Vestra!" To Hubert's consternation, Ferdinand grasped both his arms and embraced him warmly, even daring to press a kiss to his cheek. "I would never have dreamed—do come in, good man, and share a cup of wine with me!" </p><p>Hubert grimaced; already he'd allowed the monster to <i>touch</i>  him. It was imperative he end this absurdity as soon as possible, but Ferdinand was steering him to one of the empty settees and pressing him down into it firmly. </p><p>"Do you prefer red or white?" Ferdinand asked, then interrupted his own question with a burst of laughter. "Silly question," he continued, reaching for a bottle of red, and sloshing a generous amount into two empty glasses. He pressed one into Hubert's gloved hand, turning a sunny grin on him next as he clinked their glasses together with rather too much force. "Here's to old times, eh?"</p><p>"Indeed," Hubert said coolly. He pretended to take a sip of his wine, but Ferdinand was watching him too closely, and upon his remarking that Hubert ought to taste it <i>properly</i>, he was forced to take a more sizeable mouthful. The wine was good, rich and not too dry. He swallowed without allowing it to linger on his tongue. </p><p>They talked a little. Or rather, Ferdinand made frothy conversation while Hubert answered his questions and teasing with as few words as possible. He sensed that he was being toyed with, if clumsily, and nothing Ferdinand had said allowed to him to make an accurate deduction; he was fairly certain he knew what Ferdinand was, but he couldn't allow the risk of an error. </p><p>"Tell me, Ferdinand," he said, when his companion finally paused for breath, and to top up their wine glasses. "What brings you to a place like this?"</p><p>"Oh…" Ferdinand coloured attractively. "Would you believe me if I said it was the wine?"</p><p>Hubert raised an eyebrow. "Surely the von Aegir cellars have not run dry?"</p><p>Ferdinand laughed. "I confess, I come for the company. Do not judge me."</p><p>"Perhaps your soul is thirsting for a little judgement," Hubert said primly. </p><p>"I won't deny that it's thirsting for <i>something</i>," Ferdinand said in a low voice.</p><p>Hubert shuddered. Ferdinand truly was a monster, admitting such a thing to him so openly. He placed his hand against the front of his coat, reassuring himself with the shape of the tome beneath. He had prepared the appropriate spells that would banish Ferdinand's corrupted soul, it was only a matter of incapacitating him long enough to work the magic. </p><p>"It truly is wonderful to see you again, Hubert," Ferdinand murmured, shifting closer, so that their legs were almost touching. The heat from Ferdinand's thigh was absurdly warm beside his own. "In some ways, it seems as though you've hardly changed at all."</p><p>Hubert raised an eyebrow. "And yet you are much altered," he observed, and before he could stop himself, he'd reached out and grasped a curl of Ferdinand's long hair. He twirled it between his gloved fingers, then tugged lightly. He wondered if it were possible for such a creature to feel pain; it was, after all, his first time meeting one in practice, and theory could only take one so far. After a moment, his eyes strayed back to Ferdinand's face, and widened at the realisation that Ferdinand was watching him very closely, no doubt watching for an opportunity of attack. "Y-yes," Hubert stammered, unnerved by the intensity of Ferdinand's gaze. "Much altered indeed."</p><p>In truth, Ferdinand was much the same as he had always been, only <i>more</i>. In addition to the thick mane of hair, his chest and shoulders were broader, and his thighs were, frankly, obscene. Even as a young man obsessed with equestrian pursuits, he'd been lean and wiry, but several years of indulging himself had added a pleasant layer of padding over the solid muscle. Unbidden, Hubert's gaze fell to the open collar of Ferdinand's shirt, flirting with the fine curls of russet hair, the tempting, shadowy valley between his pectorals. In desperation, Ferdinand tore his gaze away and took another generous gulp of wine. Through the haze of his thoughts, he could see what was happening; Ferdinand already had him in his thrall. Had it happened when they touched? Or, perhaps—Hubert looked down at his now empty wine glass in horror—had it been the wine?</p><p>"Hubert," Ferdinand said softly. He leaned closer, placed his large, warm hand over Hubert's slender knee. His breath was warm and wine-rich as it ghosted across Hubert's cheek. "Forgive me for being forward, but I believe you came here for a reason, did you not?"</p><p>"I—yes," Hubert said, dragging his gaze back to Ferdinand's. The other man's eyes were warm, heavy-lidded. Hubert couldn't help but wonder at Ferdinand's mind; did he truly know what Hubert intended? Was he so confident in his own strength that he didn't fear it?</p><p>Ferdinand smiled, soft and warm as butter. "Then allow me to help," he said, an instruction rather than a suggestion, as he took Hubert's hand and pulled him to his feet. </p><p>Hubert opened his mouth to protest, but found himself unable to speak as Ferdinand led him from the room. They left by another entrance than the one Hubert had entered from, and Ferdinand led him along a dim passageway	to a solid wooden door. </p><p>"I took the liberty of reserving a room for the evening," Ferdinand confessed, throwing a coy little smile over his shoulder. The scent of his hair washed over Hubert, making his knees weak. He'd underestimated the power of the creature's thrall; despite knowing his duty, all Hubert wanted was to fall at Ferdinand's feet, and perhaps work his way back up along those tantalising calf muscles. "The linens are clean," Ferdinand continued as he unlocked the door and led Hubert inside. "But I suspect they'd look lovely stained red."</p><p>Hubert's heart hammered in his ears. Did such words amount to a confession? They were alone now, and unlikely to be heard over the noise of the party happening along the quiet hallway. Again, he pressed his hand against the tome secreted within his coat, but before he could retrieve it, Ferdinand pulled him into the room and then pressed him back against the door, his hands either side of Hubert's head, while one of those powerful thighs pressed up between his legs. </p><p>"Tease me no longer," he growled, his eyes alight, and his flaming hair haloed by the candlelight. "I must have you."</p><p>In his surprise, Hubert didn't resist when Ferdinand leaned in and crushed their lips together. It was, briefly, painful, but Ferdinand's mouth softened after a moment and he tilted his head to better accommodate Hubert's lack of response. The kiss lasted several more moments before Ferdinand withdrew, his eyes wide and his soft brows drawn in.</p><p>"Hubert?" he whispered. "Please—I have not misjudged?"</p><p>"...No," Hubert found himself saying. He reached for Ferdinand, placing a hand against his hip, burying the other in Ferdinand's mane. "You have not."</p><p>As they leaned in to acquaint themselves once more, Hubert gripped Ferdinand more tightly, twisting a handful of his hair eagerly. He ran his tongue over Ferdinand's teeth, seeking out the sharpened canines, then gave a startled grunt when Ferdinand's tongue invaded his mouth in turn, sweeping past his teeth, plunging into his throat to taste him. As they kissed frantically, Ferdinand pressed him more solidly against the door, and his weighty thigh was like a brand between Hubert's legs, stirring an unfamiliar excitement in his lower regions. </p><p>"O-oh, Hubert," Ferdinand groaned as they parted, slick mouths glancing off one another. He rolled his hips forward, startling a low grunt out of Hubert, which he swiftly tried to cover with a cough. </p><p>Ferdinand chuckled, softening his hand against Hubert's jaw, where Hubert hadn't even been aware of him placing it. "You don't have to hide from me," he murmured. "I know what you are."</p><p>Hubert swallowed thickly. "And I you."</p><p>"Come then," Ferdinand said, reaching for Hubert's hand. "There's no need for us to hide." He lifted Hubert's hand and, slowly, began to peel off his glove. </p><p>"Wait—" Hubert protested, but Ferdinand silenced him by pressing a soft kiss to the heel of his palm, damp against his bare skin. Hubert's words failed him; he could feel himself slipping deeper into Ferdinand's thrall, and he found that he had little strength left with which he might try to break free. Instead, he watched open-mouthed as Ferdinand drew his glove off all the way, following its path with his lips and tongue, until he had the blackened tips of two of Hubert's fingers in his mouth. </p><p>Wordlessly, Ferdinand gave his wrist another tug, and led him slowly over to the large, four poster bed. As they approached it, Ferdinand kicked off his boots, then reached for the fastening of Hubert's coat. </p><p>"Ah, no—" Hubert said quickly, brushing Ferdinand's hands off him. </p><p>Ferdinand's eyes widened briefly, bottom lip turning out in a pout. </p><p>"I—should much prefer to see you," he said, still sane enough to realise that he must keep Ferdinand away from his book, that he mustn't let it out of reach. </p><p>"Very well," Ferdinand said, colour tingeing his cheeks once more. "Then I shall go first." He undressed slowly, opening his shirt to reveal his broad, handsome chest, then unfastening his breeches. Hubert's gaze lingered over the trail of red curls below his navel. "Where do you wish to begin?" Ferdinand asked him breathlessly.</p><p>Hubert, who had never known such ways of the flesh other than by his own hand, and had certainly never dreamed of laying with a demon, could only flap his mouth uselessly for several seconds. </p><p>Taking pity on him, Ferdinand shed his clothing down to his smallclothes, then reached for Hubert once more. "Keep your coat on if you wish," he murmured, drawing Hubert closer as he fumbled with the fastening of Hubert's breeches, "but this part I have business with."</p><p>"Th-this?" Hubert choked, hips surging forward of their own accord as Ferdinand's large fingers caressed his cock. </p><p>"And this," Ferdinand whispered, leaning up to flirt with his mouth once more. </p><p>They kissed eagerly, and clumsily moved until they could collapse onto the bed together. Hubert hadn't the mental faculty to remove his boots, but Ferdinand didn't protest; he shoved Hubert's breeches down to his knees, then pulled him on top, his own majestic thighs spread around Hubert's narrow hips. They began to move together, instinct driving them. Hubert's tome dug into his chest, and he was beginning to sweat through his shirt and coat, but he couldn't pause to remove it. He was intoxicated by the heat of Ferdinand's body, by the scent of his hair and skin, by his vicious, tempting mouth.</p><p>"Do it now," Ferdinand gasped, throwing his head to one side and baring the beautiful, freckled length of his throat. "Bite me!" </p><p>Hubert groaned, and lowered his head to acquiesce, before remembering himself. He paused, stilling the frantic movements of his hips, and pushed himself back up on his hands. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"</p><p>Ferdinand blinked up at him. "I, ah—wish for you to bite me? Is that not the done thing?"</p><p>"Why on earth should I know that?" Hubert snapped. "I've never lain with a monster before."</p><p>"A monster—?" Ferdinand said wonderingly. His hands, splayed attractively beside his head, twitched against the sheets. "But—I thought—"</p><p>"You're the one that has me in your thrall," Hubert spat, hot shame washing over him. "Do you make a habit of asking your meals to feast upon you first?"</p><p>Ferdinand's nose wrinkled prettily. "My meals? But, Hubert—of the two of us, you are the vampyr…"</p><p>Hubert stared. "I most certainly am not."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Is there still nothing in your head but cotton wool, von Aegir?" Hubert said in a nasty tone. "Of all the—" He broke off, grimacing, as the full truth settled upon him. Ferdinand was no vampyr. Ferdinand was, in fact, the sort of empty-headed fool who thought to lie with such a creature for the <i>thrill</i>. Ferdinand did, in fact, think <i>he</i> was—</p><p>"Oh, goddess," Hubert groaned, dropping his head. </p><p>Ferdinand shifted uncomfortably beneath him. "Then—am I to assume from your silence that you are not, in fact, a vampyr?"</p><p>"What in blazes would lead you to that deduction?" Hubert growled, raising his eyes once more.</p><p>Ferdinand scowled back at him. "No more foolish than you taking <i>me</i> for such a creature!" he said crossly. "At least you <i>look</i> the part, you great overgrown crow." </p><p>"I—!" Paralysed by indignation, Hubert wrenched himself away from Ferdinand, and hurriedly dressed himself. "Forgive me for disturbing your festivities," he hissed as he pulled his clothing back into place. </p><p>"You're not leaving?" Ferdinand said indignantly. He clawed himself upright, unbothered by his own debauched appearance. "I may have taken you for many things, Hubert, but never for a <i>coward</i>."</p><p>Hubert bristled. "A <i>coward</i>?" he hissed. He wrenched open his coat and retrieved the tome, holding it in his bare hand. "I came here to banish a creature of the netherworld," he spat, holding the book aloft. "And you dare to call me a coward."</p><p>They glared at one another. Several moments passed in silence. Then, to Hubert's consternation, Ferdinand began to laugh. </p><p>"Silence!" Hubert commanded. But it was no use; Ferdinand was helpless within moments, and Hubert quickly began to feel absurd. He dropped the hand holding the tome. "Ferdinand," he said, trying to keep his voice cool.</p><p>"Y-you—thought I was—ahahaha—Hubert, goodness I—"</p><p>Hubert's lip twitched. "I see nothing amusing here."</p><p>Ferdinand began to laugh harder. He looked utterly absurd; mostly nude, his soft stomach and chest rippling with his laughter, his face red and his hair in disarray. Hubert's gut turned molten as further realisation settled upon him; there had been no thrall. No, he wanted Ferdinand just as much now as he had when they were much younger. More, in fact. </p><p>"Hubert," Ferdinand attempted, wiping his eyes. "Oh, my dear—haha, Hubert, please—"</p><p>"If you tell anyone of this," Hubert said, attempting to keep his voice steady as he approached the bed once more, "I shall see to it that you are never heard from again."</p><p>Ferdinand was still giggling, but he welcomed Hubert back onto the bed with a warm embrace. "In that case," he managed, voice still warm with laughter, "you shall have to keep my mouth occupied, my dear."</p><p>Hubert allowed himself a faint smirk. "I believe I can manage that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1224828630922080258">RT on twitter</a>  |  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107">my three houses fic</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>